


The Fabric of our Lives

by HYPERFocused



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comfort Sex, Jeans, M/M, Restraints, Rimming, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comfortable Smut. Casual Sex (but not the kind you think.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fabric of our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2006 for the [](http://contrelamontre.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://contrelamontre.livejournal.com/)**contrelamontre** garment challenge. Reposted here.

Daniel was wearing those jeans again. Faded just right, Jack thought they matched Daniel's eyes perfectly, though he wouldn't come right out and say so. Daniel knew, though, and Jack _knew_ he knew. Jack's sappier tendencies became abundantly clear with the first "Spacemonkey" comment.

"Wearing" might have been too pedestrian a term for the relationship between this particular pair of Levis and Daniel. It was more like they were working for him. God knew they were working for Jack. They held Daniel's thighs together while Jack worked, making a point of his tongue and sliding it as deep between Daniel's ass cheeks as it would go. There wasn't much give, what with Daniel bound up this way, but it was part of what made this experience so damn good. Jack sure loved a challenge.

Jack knew what Daniel wanted when he wore them. What he implicitly asked for, but couldn't say he needed. They kept them in the special drawer next to Daniel's bed, along with the other toys and accoutrements they used every once in awhile when things seemed to be getting a little mundane. Not that sex was ever bad between them, but Daniel was too smart not to need a little variety in his lovemaking, and Jack had a boyish spirit that still liked to play.

The denim was frayed beyond possible repair now, from the strength of Jack's impatient hands ripping it even farther apart. He liked to have as much access to the inner heat of Daniel's ass as he could. It was one thing to let the jeans keep Daniel in place, but another entirely to let them stop Jack from tasting him.

Though he was fully invested in this night's experience, Jack remembered the night he found the jeans tossed into Daniel's bedroom wastebasket. They'd just come back from a long and tiring mission, and were regrouping by having a team night at Daniel's apartment. Pizza and a movie. Time to de-stress, and to give another cultural lesson to Teal'c, who was on a horror movie kick. This time it was going to be Army of Darkness. After Sam and Teal'C left, Jack planned to use the "Gimme some sugar, Baby" line on Daniel.

Daniel sure had given him some sugar. He raised an eyebrow when he saw his discarded denim laid out on his bed, empty legs spread wide, and the reason they'd been tossed out obvious. They were split all the way down the seam.

Jack didn't care. That just made it easier to gain access to more of Daniel's amazing ass. The fraying cloth cupped those perfect globes lovingly, presenting them to Jack like a treasure on display at a museum. An apt description, Jack thought. Daniel was priceless to him.

"I was going to throw those away, Jack."

"And now you're not." Jack's reply was matter of fact. Telling, not asking.

"But they're ripped all the way down the back. I couldn't possibly wear them out of the house, and I don't have time to sew them."

"I don't see that as a problem. Put them on."

Daniel looked puzzled for a moment, then he caught the heated look Jack gave him, and the way his pupils widened in arousal. Understanding dawned, and he immediately stripped down to his underwear, preparing to model the jeans for Jack. "I'm not sure how well they'll fit. I've bulked up a bit since I bought them."

"That's for damn sure." Jack leered, giving Daniel a slow once-over. "If I had known then what I know now, I wouldn't have teased you so much."

"Yes, you would. It's in your nature. But maybe you wouldn't have thought I was such a hopeless geek."

"I never thought you were _hopeless_ , Daniel. I knew anyone smart enough to figure out how to work the Stargate had to be pretty damn capable."

"Oh, well, thanks, Jack." Daniel was not above enjoying a little ego stroking, along with the other kind, which he hoped Jack would get along with soon.

"Wait a second." Jack stopped Daniel as he started to put on his jeans.

"What's wrong?"

"You're about to defeat the purpose of wearing those jeans in the first place. Lose the briefs."

Daniel complied, pulling them up slowly, and turning to show Jack. Daniel didn't think he looked all that wonderful in the jeans, but Jack's opinion was the only one that mattered. Daniel understood how certain articles of clothing could be a major attractant. Jack in his dress blues did it for Daniel. It made him want to push Jack up against the wall, undo his pants, sink to his knees and suck him dry.

Daniel had never figured himself for a guy with a uniform kink - he was as anti-militaristic as they came - but apparently where Jack was concerned, he had it in spades. There was also a certain thrill, Daniel thought, in subverting the whole military mindset by fucking one of their most prestigious members into oblivion. Not that Jack had registered any complaints on that front, except perhaps that they had too few opportunities to indulge in such pleasures, considering their busy schedules.

Saving the world left little time for relationships, as Sam and Pete could attest to. Of course Sam and Pete _could_ attest to their relationship, which was part of the problem he and Jack had been fighting. Daniel still hated the need for secrecy.

Jack's appreciative assessment of Daniel in his less-than-finery broke through Daniel's reverie. "Fuck, Daniel. You look positively edible in those things."

"Hungry, Jack?"

"Starving, but not for biscuits." He laughed. "I'd rather make something else rise." Jack pushed Daniel onto the bed, then sat down beside him. He kissed Daniel deeply, until Daniel was panting and begging him to 'get on with things.'

"Come _on_ Jack. Let's hurry it up here."

"That's supposed to be my line, Mr. 'thorough research can't be rushed.' And I'm intending to do a very thorough job researching you. I'm not sure if my tongue is as good a tool as your little brushes, but I'm hoping it'll do."

Daniel shuddered as Jack unbuttoned his shirt, peeling it off his shoulders, and licking his way down Daniel's chest. He bucked up at Jack when he felt Jack mouthing his erection through the jeans, but Jack didn't take the hint and remove them. Instead he said, "Turn over, Daniel."

Daniel did, lying face down on the bed, wondering what Jack's plan would be.

It was a very good plan. Jack's hands had rubbed the kinks out of Daniel's shoulders and back, and his tongue had traced a similar path downward, finally thrusting inside Daniel and showing him a kink he never knew he'd had.

* * *

Jack's tongue was halfway up Daniel's ass when he noticed Daniel had lost his words. His usual phrases, like "More, Jack," "Just like _that_ " and "Jesus, Jack, yes" were long gone. So were the foreign expressions. Words in languages dead and living, from places as near as the local reservation, and as far as the most distant galaxy to which they've ever Gated now went unuttered.

It's not that Daniel was silent. Far from it. The murmurs and exhalations were as loud and clear as his loftiest speech to an alien High Council. But only Jack knew that this particular sigh meant, "do it slowly, Jack, I've had a bad day and need you to be patient." And a certain gasp asked, "Deeper Jack, I need to feel something beyond anything we've done before."

Jack loved when he elicited such a response. He was happiest when his linguist was beyond words.

* * *

Daniel liked it when Jack called him "his linguist," though he put up a token 'I'm a person, not a position' protest just to keep up appeareances. Truth be told, he was everybody's linguist. His skills were used to broker treaties and trade weaponry to defeat the Go'a'uld. But sometimes, when he and Jack were alone, it was Jack's words that mattered; Jack who brokered treaties between the two of them, detailing how they would touch each other so the war between them could end.

Perhaps war was too strong a term, but definitely a battle. A fight for dominance, the chance to glean every bit of pleasure possible from the other. It was a lucky thing, Daniel thought, that Jack gained the most from what he's giving Daniel.

 

But now it was time to give something back to Jack. Gathering his senses back together, he stopped Jack before it was too late. "I don't want to come like this. I want you to fuck me." He gasped this into the pillow he'd made of his arms, but he knew Jack heard him.

Jack's rhythm faltered, and he pulled his mouth away from Daniel's ass.

"I can go with that." Jack's voice was shaky, and his hand trembled as he reached in the drawer for the lube and condoms. His earlier work had loosened Daniel up, but they still played it safe, and Jack never wanted to hurt him. Jack prepared him the rest of the way with his fingers.

When Jack slipped his cock into him, Daniel _really_ couldn't say anything. He was so full - of Jack, of love, of the whole experience - that the words really didn't come into play. It didn't take long before he could feel Jack pulsing inside him, and the only reaction that counted was in his answering climax. The only sensation that existed was the pleasure they were giving each other, and the only moment that mattered was this one.  



End file.
